La serie Eternité, nr1 changements, beguins secret
by janiram
Summary: C’est un univers alternatif. Buffy et Angelus arrivent en ville, tous les deux vampires. Angelus n’as pas rendu Dru folle avant de la transformer elle n’existe pas ici mais c’est presque arrivé avec Vivian Chambers, qui était une tueuse britannique...
1. BIENVENUE A SUNNYDALE

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Buffy contre les vampires, ni cette histoire écrite par Druzilla et dont le titre en anglais est The Eternity series, nr1 Changes and secret crushes.

Résumé : C'est un univers alternatif. Buffy et Angelus arrivent en ville, tous les deux vampires. Angelus n'as pas rendu Dru folle avant de la transformer (elle n'existe pas ici) mais c'est presque arrivé avec Vivian Chambers, qui était une tueuse britannique. Elle a transformé Spike. La tueuse a Sunnydale est Venetia O'Keef et son observateur est Adam Winters, (Giles n'existe pas dans ce monde). Le scooby gang est le même sauf pour la tueuse et son observateur. Est ce que Venetia est qui elle semble être ?

**Chapitre 1 :**

Buffy a été ennuyé. Pourquoi étaient-ils venus ici ? Il avait parlé de quelque chose appelé une bouche de l'enfer. ça n'était pas comme si elle n'a pas su ce que c'était, mais ils pourraient être allés dans un endroit plus passionnant, mais non ! Ils ont dû venir à 'Sunnyhell' comme son enfant, William l'avait appelé. Elle a dû sortir; peut-être qu'elle prendrait William avec elle puisqu'Angélus faisait toujours quelque chose de plus important. Pourquoi a-t-il pensé qu'elle avait transformé William il y a 50 ans ? Buffy a vraiment dû sortir de ce grand manoir. Elle est allée s'habiller et trouver son enfant.

_Plus tard_

« Devrions-nous vérifier cet endroit, Buff ? » Son enfant a demandé.

« Pourquoi pas ! Il semble être l'endroit le plus intéressant que j'ai vu de toute la nuit. » Elle laisse tomber le garçon qu'elle avait drainé.

_À l'intérieur du Bronze_  
« Tu veux danser, Xander ? » Cordelia Chase a demandé à son petit ami, Alexandre Lavelle Harris.

« Bien... » Xander regarde la belle blonde entrer; elle avait des cheveux longs, d'or, des yeux verts et la taille de Willow. Elle porté une jupe en soie rouge foncé et un corset. Elle était évidemment riche; elle avait des boucles d'oreille en diamant et un collier en perle.

« Cordy, tu sais qui c'est ? » Xander indique la blonde, un type l'a rejoint. Peut-être un petit ami, un ami ou quelque chose.

« Non, quoiqu'elle semble riche. Je devrais aller et dire 'HÉ !' » Cordy va a la rencontre de Buffy.

« Hé ! Je suis Cordelia Chase. Et toi ? » Buffy regarde la fille qui l'a saluée. Grande, brune et yeux bruns. Elle avait une robe courte, bleue.

« Oh, Hé. Mon nom est Vivian Chambers, mais tous le monde m'appelle Buffy. »

« Pourquoi ? Vivian est un nom si agréable. »

« J'ai voulu un nom qui n'est pas très commun. Pourquoi est tu venus ici et m'as tu dit 'salut' ? » Buff été étonné que quelqu'un s'approcherait juste d'elle et dirait 'Hé !'

« Je t'ai juste vu entrer quand j'étais là-bas avec mes amis... » Elle indique où Xander, Oz et Willow parlent ensemble, « ... et tu semble avoir le sens de la mode. Il y en a si peu dans Sunnydale qui ont en réalité un sens de la mode. Voudrais tu te joindre a moi et mes amis ? » Buffy regarde Spike et il hausse juste les épaules avec un regard qui dit 'fait ce que tu veux '.

« Bien sûr, et au fait c'est William."

« Spike ! » Spike corrige Buffy.

Angélus a marché dans l'endroit appelé le Bronze. Il a trouvé une note qui a dit que Buff et Will était parti là.  
Buff a toujours aimé les soirées et William allé toujours avec elle. Je suppose que c'est normal, puisqu'elle est son père. Pourquoi elle l'a transformé, il était si pathétique et un poète affreux. Mais Buff a semblé avoir un penchant pour lui et il ne pouvait pas juste lui dire « Non ». Elle n'était pas un vampire ordinaire, je suppose que vous l'appelleriez un médium, elle avait parfois des visions, qui étaient très utiles pour lui. Et elle avait été la tueuse quand il l'avait rencontré il y a 150 ans, Probablement la seule tueuse psychique. Parfois elle est allée un peu folle, mais la plupart du temps elle était bien.

« Ainsi, où allais vous a l'école ? » Buffy demandé aux quatre amis.

« Attend ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ou ? Bien a Sunnydale High. » Xander dit.

« D'où est ce que vous êtes Spike et toi ? » Cordy demande.

« Angleterre. » Était la réponse de Buffy, elle sent des mains glisser autour de sa taille. Elle bondit de sa chaise et se retourne.

« Angélus ! Tu m'as presque effrayé a demi 'morte' ! » Elle lui donne un coup de poing par espièglerie sur la poitrine.

« Qui son tes nouveaux 'amis' ? »

« Angélus, mon gars. C'est Oz, Xander, Cordelia et Willow." Le vampire blond décoloré indique les quatre amis. Buffy avait cette chose où elle traînerait parfois juste avec des mortels au lieu de les drainer. Spike les a juste vus comme des repas heureux sur des jambes. Mais il s'est assuré pour ne pas 'goûter' les gens avec qui Buff a voulu traîner, bien pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait perdu l'intérêt dans eux.

« Buff, qui est ce ? » Cordy demande, il était certainement beau. Dans un pantalon en cuir, une chemise en soie bleu foncé et une veste noir.

« Comme j'ai dit c'est Angélus, mon compagnon, mon mari. »

« Alors qui est Spike ? » Oz demande un peu confus.

« Juste un ami ! » Buffy dit d'une voix un peu aiguë.

« Ok ! » Cordy dit, s'il est juste un ami, alors je suis le pape.

« Quel âge as tu, Angélus ? » Willow demande curieuse.

« 24 ans. »

« Quel âge as tu, Buff ? » Xander demande, elle semble plus jeune.

« 21 ans et Spike 19 ans. »

« Il a seulement 19 ans, Wow ! Il semble tellement plus vieux. »

« Viv, nous ne devrions pas y aller ? » Spike demande, n'aimant pas le nombre de questions qu'ils posaient.

« Bien sûr, 'William'. Nous devons aller chercher quelque chose a manger. »

« Ne commencez pas de dispute ici, les enfants ! » Angélus dit a Buff et Spike en plaisantant.

« Au revoir ! Willow et Oz, et Xander et Cordelia. » Elle fait signe de la main et ensuite elle part avec les deux vampires. Comme ils partent, une fille entre et les vampires savent qu'elle est la tueuse de la bouche de l'enfer.

« Hé, les gars ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Leur ami demande en entrant dans la conversation.

« Rien, nous t'attendions juste. » Willow dit à leur ami Venetia.

« Ainsi, comment était la patrouille, Vinnie ? » Cordy demande a la tueuse de vampire.

« Comme d'hab, comme d'hab. J'ai tué quelques vampires. Ainsi, quoi que ce soit vous est arrivé ce soir ? »

« Bien, nous avons rencontré une fille vraiment gentille dont le nom est Vivian, mais elle préfère Buffy et son ami, William, qui préfère Spike et le mari de Buffy est venu, il avait un nom cool, Angélus mais je ne suis pas sûr si c'est son nom réel. Je sais que Buff et Will sont du ROYAUME-UNI, mais je ne suis pas sûr pour Angélus. » Cordy a dit sans reprendre son souffle.

« Bien ! Oz, danse ? » Venetia demande.

« Ok, Vinnie. »

« Will, je vol ton petit ami pendant un moment. » Vinnie dit alors qu'Oz se dirige déjà vers la piste de danse.

« Ok ! » Willow dit, a ensuite dit dans son souffle. « Mais rend le après. »

**Vous voulez la suite alors laissez des commentaires. Plus j'en ai, plus je traduis.**


	2. REVELATIONS

**J'espere que ça vous plait ?**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le jour après à la bibliothèque de Sunnydale high où l'observateur de Vinnie, Adam travaille.

« Adam, vous êtes ici ! » Vinnie a crié.

« Venetia, tu ne dois pas crier comme ça. Je ne suis pas sourd, tu sais. » Adam dit comme il sort de son bureau.

« Désolé ! » Elle s'effondre sur une chaise.

« Comment était ta patrouille hier soir ? » Il demande comme il s'assied aussi.

« J'ai tué quelques vampires. Ennuyeux, mais quand j'entrais au Bronze. Il y avait trois vampires qui sortaient, deux types et une fille. Et, eh bien, peut-être que ça n'a rien a voir, mais le gang a rencontré deux types et une fille. Ils venaient de partir quand je suis arrivé. Ils ont dit qu'au moins la fille et un des types étaient britanniques mais ils n'ont pas été sûrs pour l'autre type. Aucun d'eux n'a semblé utiliser leur vrai noms. »

« Quels étaient leurs noms ? » Adam a demandé maintenant curieux.

« Le nom de la fille était Vivian mais elle a préféré Buffy, son ami a été nommé William, mais a préférée Spike et ensuite il y avait le mari de la fille, en réalité un nom cool, Angélus. Mais ils n'ont pas pensé que c'était son nom réel. Est ce que tous le monde au ROYAUME-UNI est aussi bizarre, Adam ? Ou est ce que c'est votre vrai nom ? » Adam lui a semblé assommé.

« Quoi ! Pourquoi avez-vous cette expression sur votre visage ? » Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et commencé a les nettoyer.

« Venetia, tu as juste dit les noms des deux vampires les plus célèbres dans les journaux d'observateur des deux cents dernières années. Et l'Angélus est très bien connu parmi les vampires, mais je ne sais pas de la popularité de 'Buffy'. » Adam s'est levé et a commencé a chercher des livres, Vinnie a dit,

« Mais j'ai dit trois noms. » Adam était si distrait parfois.

« Angélus était 'le Fléau de l'Europe' et 'Buffy' était Vivian Chambers, une tueuse de vampire de Londres qui avait aussi des capacités psychiques. Il semble qu'Angélus soit devenu obsédé par elle. Il a tué la plupart de ceux qu'elle a aimé et quand elle est devenue un vampire et un peu folle elle a tué les autres. »

« Wow, elle était une tueuse psychique ? » Vinnie demande, stupéfié de la révélation ou au moins essayant de sembler stupéfié.

« Oui, probablement la seule. »

« En ce qui concerne Spike ? »

« Bien, Vivian semble être son père et quelques vampires suivent leur père partout. »

- - - - - - - -

« Je pense, que je veux faire de Cordelia et Willow des vampires. Je veux des amis filles ! » Buff dit à Angélus tandis qu'ils étaient au lit.

« En ce qui concerne Darla ? » Angélus demande à sa compagne qui utilisait son torse comme un oreiller. Elle a été assise et lui a donné un regard qui a dit « comment pourrait tu oublier ».

« Elle a une âme maintenant, souviens toi ! C'est ta faute ! » Elle se repose.

« Comment j'étais supposé savoir que l'homme que je lui avait trouvé était le fiancé d'une sorcière ? » Il a un peu plaint son père.

« Tu ne pouvais pas ! C'est un peu bien qu'elle soit partie, elle était un peu possessive avec toi et jalouse. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment beaucoup aimée, je ne vais pas les transformer tout de suite, je dois apprendre a les connaître un peu d'abord. Voir si c'est une bonne idée d'être leur père. » Buff dit a Angélus, Peut-être demain soir ou la nuit d'après. Angélus la prend sur ses genoux et ils commencent à s'embrasser.

- - - - - - - -

« Venetia nous a demandé de venir à la bibliothèque après l'école. Je me demande si c'est une chose de 'fin du monde'. » Willow dit aux autres comme ils se dirigent vers leur deuxième cours de la journée.

« Nous sommes ici ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Cordy crie quand ils marchent dans la bibliothèque et que personne n'est en vue. Adam et Vinnie apparaissent sur le niveau supérieur de la bibliothèque, ils tiennent de vieux livres moisi.

« Oh, qu'est ce qu'on cherche ? » Xander a dit un peu ennuyé.

« Angélus, Vivian et William ! » Adam dit comme il descend les marches et se dirige vers la table pour poser les livres qu'il tient.

« Oh. Hé, attendez une minute ! Nous avons juste rencontré des gens avec ces noms au Bronze hier ! Pourquoi vous faites des recherches sur eux ? » Willow semble très confuse.

« Bien, vous voyez Angélus est 'quelque chose de l'Europe', Vivian est une ex tueuse psychique devenue vampire et Viv a engendré William et il la suit comme un chiot ! Hein, Adam ? »

« Un peu. Angélus était 'le Fléau de l'Europe' et les autres choses que Venetia a dite sont vrai. Donc, cherchons et découvrons pourquoi ils sont ici. » Adam dit au gang de scooby.

« Angélus est probablement ici à cause de la bouche de l'enfer. » Oz qui avait été calme le temps entier a dit. Ils commencent à faire des recherches, tandis que Vinnie et Xander vont chez Willy.

« Hé, Willy ! Quelqu'un de nouveau en ville ? » Vinnie demande comme elle voit l'affreuse, petite belette derrière le bar.

« Nouveau ! Quelqu'un de nouveau ! » Willy transpire comme un porc, Willy savait que s'il a dit quoi que ce soit a la tueuse. Angélus ou sa femme folle le tueraient.

_Flash back :_

Willy sert un vampire, quand il voit cette beauté entrer. Elle porte un jean taille basse et une chemise en soie rouge, un collier avec un diamant en forme de goutte, la même sorte de boucles d'oreilles et une bague, mais il ne la voit pas bien. Elle s'assied au bar, il va là-bas. Elle a ses mains sur le bar, donc il voit la bague. Il y a un cœur, une couronne, (c'est sur le cœur,) et des mains, (qui tiennent le cœur,) avec des diamants a l'intérieur.

« Que faites-vous dans cette partie de la ville, madame ? »

« Je veux juste un verre. » Elle dit fatigué.

« Pourquoi êtes vous si fatigué ? Nuit occupée ? » La bouche de Willy dérape. C'est quand son visage change avec des yeux jaunes et des canines, Elle le saisit sur le bar.

« Vous savez qui je suis ! » Elle demande a Willy, donc chaque démon, humain et vampire lèvent les yeux. Le vampire à côté d'elle dit,  
« Un vampire ? »

« Le nom de Vivian vous dit il quelque chose ? Non, pensez y ! Comment de Buffy ? Non; alors vous reconnaissez le nom d'Angélus ! »

« Qui est ce ? » Willy regarde le vampire à côté de Buff.

« Angélus ! Il est en ville, il est le vampire le plus vicieux que vous rencontrerez jamais . Mais vous le connaissez vraiment ? » Il indique a Buff tenant toujours Willy.

« Je suis... sa... compagne ! » Elle laisse tomber Willy et part. Willy été traumatisé, il s'est levé et s'est versé un verre encore et encore.

« Quelle vampire ! »

« Ne l'énervez pas ou Angélus. L'un ou l'autre pourrait déchirer vos jambes de votre corps. » Le vampire dit et sort.

_Fin du flash back :_

« Vraiment, Willy ! Parce que je pense que tu ment. » Vinnie saisit Willy sur le bar, elle allait l'aimer !

« Vas tu me dire la vérité ou vas tu être mon sac de frappe personnelle ? » Ment, Ment, Ment ! Vinnie pense,  
Un vampire étant assis au bar a rit.

« Faites-vous une habitude personnelle d'être battu par des femmes, Willy ? »

« Que savez-vous ? » Vinnie regarde le vampire au bar avec un regard meurtrier dans ses yeux,

« Rien, j'était juste ici quand une autre femme le menaçait ! »

« Vous savez qui c'était ? » Vinnie demande au vampire, qui devient très nerveux,

« Juste une certaine vampire folle, je ne connais pas son nom. Demandez a Willy ! » ça lui a pris une seconde pour sortir. Il n'allait pas être de la poussière ce soir.

« Ouais, Willy. Son nom ? »

« B... Bu... Buffy ! » Il balbutie quand elle le libère et il se chiffonne dans un tas derrière le bar.

**Les commentaires sont toujours bienvenu même les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives !**


	3. PERTE D'INTERET

**Bien voila le nouveau chapitre !**

**Chapitre 3 :**

« Allons, Angélus. Je veux m'amuser un peu. Tu ne t'amuse jamais avec moi désormais, tu n'est pas amusant. William, sortons ! » Elle crie,

« Spike ! Mon nom est Spike ! » Il marche dans le couloir,

« Non, ton nom est William ! »

« Bien Angélus est occupé comme d'habitude. Peux tu venir avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr, maman ! Juste une seconde. » Il va chercher leurs vestes. Angélus s'approche d'elle, l'étreignant.

« Je dois aller à Los Angeles pendant quelques jours, pour une affaire. » Il embrasse son cou, mais elle s'éloigne de lui quand Spike arrive avec leurs vestes.

« Amuse toi bien a L.A, Angélus ! » Et ensuite Buffy et Spike sont sortis.

_Ils sont en route vers le Bronze,_

« Pense tu qu'Angélus n'est plus intéressé par moi, Spike ? Après seulement 150 ans ! » Elle demande tristement,

« Impossible ! Je dirais qu'environ 100 ans sont laissés, au moins. »

« Oh, Spike ! Tu est trop bon envers moi. » Elle lui donne par espièglerie une tape sur la poitrine, pas réalisant juste comment fort elle l'a frappé, elle oubliait parfois comment forte elle était. Ils entrent au Bronze, trouvent leurs repas, mais quand ils sont a l'extérieur, quand ils plongent leurs canines dans les gorges de leurs victimes. D'abord Buffy et ensuite Spike sont déchirés de leurs repas. Leurs repas partent en courant,

« Hé ! Vous êtes stupide ou la tueuse ! » Elle se retourne,

« Tueuse ! »

« Hé ! Vous devez être Vivian et William ! » Elle dit comme ils se tournent l'un vers l'autre,

« Buffy et Spike ! » Buff attaque, ils se battent pendant un moment, alors Buff bas en retrait avec Spike.

« Ne pense pas que tu as gagné, tueuse ! » Et ensuite ils sont partis, Vinnie accompagne ses amis à la maison. En attendant Buffy et Spike retournent au manoir, ils prennent certains des sous fifres d'Angélus avec eux pour retourner. Je les transformerai ce soir. D'abord, ils vont chez Cordy, tous se cachent sauf Buffy. Elle sonne à la porte.

Une femme plus vieille répond a la porte,

« Salut ! Qui êtes vous ? Votre nom n'est pas Buffy, n'est-ce pas ? parce que miss Chase a dit de ne pas l'inviter dans la maison. »

« Non, mon nom est Vivian, je suis une amie de Cordy, »

« Entrez, Vivian. C'est un si beau nom. » Buffy franchie le seuil,

« Mais je préfère être appelé Buffy ! » Elle prend son visage vampirique et draine Maggie. Buff entend quelqu'un descendre l'escalier,

« Margret ? Quel était... » Cordy voit Maggie sur le plancher et Buffy sur son corps.

« Hé, Cordelia Chase ! » Buff attaque et fait couler ses canines dans le cou de Cordy, alors Buff mord son poignet et donne 'un verre' a Cordy . Buff tient Cordy à l'extérieur et laisse deux sous fifres la prendre,

« Prenez-la au manoir. Saisissez quelque chose en route pour elle. » Les deux favoris prennent Cordy et vont, mais Buff, Spike et les deux autres sous fifres se dirigent vers chez Willow. Quand ils y sont, Buff sonne à la porte. Mme Rosenberg répond,

« Hé, je suis une amie de Willow, mon nom est Vivian. Elle allait m'aider a étudier pour un devoir d'anglais c'est demain, est elle ici ? » Sheila regarde la jeune femme à la porte, cette fille aurait tellement une meilleure influence que cette fille Venetia-,

« Elle est en haut dans sa chambre, venez a l'intérieur. Montez juste. Je regarde un jeu très intéressant à la télé. J'espère que vous réussirez votre devoir de demain. »

« Merci ! Je suis sûr que je réussirai si Willow m'aide. » Buff attaque Sheila et la draine, monte ensuite jusqu'à la chambre de Willow et frappe sur la porte. Will viens à la porte, pensant que c'est sa mère,

« quoi, m... » Buff fait la même chose à Will qu'à Cordy. Ils avaient déjà mis Maggie dans la maison de Cordy et l'avez fait ressembler à un vol. Buff dit aux sous fifres de nettoyer et ensuite de revenir au manoir, elle et Spike attrapent un type en route vers le parc pour Willow.

_Une semaine plus tard, quand l'Angélus rentre à la maison Spike est le seul à l'intérieur,_

« Où est Buffy ? » Angélus le trouve bizarre que Spike ne soit pas avec elle. C'est une première pour lui.

« Elle est dehors avec Delia et Will. » Spike dit comme il inspecte ses ongles,

« Qui sont ils ? » Angélus devenait jaloux, il savait qu'elle couché avec d'autres, comme lui aussi le faisait, mais ça n'a pas importé. Elle était sa compagne et il était le sien mais il devenait quand même jaloux, c'était dans sa nature.

« C'est ses amies ... et enfants. »  
« Elle a engendré quelqu'un pendant que j'étais absent ? »

« Duh, camarade. Comme si elle ne l'a jamais fait auparavant ? Je veux dire, elle se sent un peu négligée, camarade. Donc, tu vas en faire quelque chose ? »

À ce moment Buff, Delia et Will entrent. Toutes avec la même tenu à part pour la couleur. Bien, seulement du cuir rouge et noir. Buff portait une jupe courte rouge sang et un haut noir. La brune avait une jupe noire et un haut rouge et la rouquine avait une jupe noire et rouge et un haut noir. Elles parlaient ensemble donc elle n'ont pas remarqué les deux vampires masculins,

« Vous devriez avoir vu son visage. Je me suis approché de lui et j'ai commencé à danser avec lui et ensuite nous sommes sortis discrètement pour nous embrasser en privé, ou c'est ce qu'il a pensé, il avait un esprit à voie unique comme la plupart des hommes, j'ai juste voulu manger. Dieu, Riley était un tel idiot, je ne peux pas croire que je suis sortie avec lui. » La brunette a dit aux deux autres, alors elles ont ri. Alors Buff a remarqué Angélus et Spike, Cordy regarde Spike,

« Spike, pourquoi, est tu partie si tôt ? » La brunette a demandé,

« Bien, Delia ! Je n'ai pas objecté à être avec trois belles vampires ... féminines, mais je ne me suis pas juste senti confortable pour être le seul vampire masculin dans le groupe. »

« Angélus, comment était ton voyage ? » Buff vient lui donner un baiser rapide,

« Couronné de succès, pourquoi les as tu engendré, 'Vivian' ? »

« Je les ai aimés, j'étais seule et elles été amies avec la tueuse. Quel est son nom déjà, Delia ? »

« Venetia, nous l'appelions Vinnie. Elle peut être une vrai chienne parfois. » La brunette répond,

« Est ce que tu est folle, 'Vivian'. Maintenant elle va nous pourchasser encore plus ! »

Les yeux de Buffy deviennent larges et aqueux et elle se sauve de la pièce, Delia s'approche de lui,

« C'était un peu dur, 'Liam' ! » Delia va après Buff, c'est ensuite Will qui s'approche de lui,

« Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, 'Liam' ! » Will suit Delia et Buff, Spike met une main sur l'épaule d'Angélus et dit,

« Tu est dans l'ennui, 'Liam'. Peu importe comment vicieux tu es, quand une femme est fâchée contre toi, ce n'est jamais bon, c'est plus mauvais si elles sont deux ou trois et des vampires. » Spike va rire dans sa chambre, est ce que Spike a raison ? Si oui, donc c'était mauvais. Une heure plus tard, quand Angélus lisait un livre devant la cheminée.

« Buff, Will et moi allons rester dans ma chambre. Je peux lui faire passer un message si tu veux lui dire quelque chose mais je n'essayerais pas de lui parler elle est vraiment fâchée contre toi, si fâchée qu'elle pourrait même essayer de te tuer. Donc, si j'étais toi je garderais mes distances pour le moment. » Delia est sur le point de retourner,

« Elle ne peut pas être si fâchée ! » Il dit, se levant et posant son livre. « J'ai dit une phrase ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Elle pense qu'elle ne t'intéresse plus, pourquoi pense tu qu'elle a engendré Spike ? Elle peut être un vampire sans cœur, ne peut pas avoir de reflet, mais elle peut être blessée. Spike m'a dit qu'elle est psychique et un peu folle. A-t-elle eu des visions récemment ? » Cordy regarde fixement Angélus,

« Non, pas récemment. » Il dit grognon, quel était ce pouvoir que Buff lui a remis. Il était son père, pas le contraire.

« Peut-être que oui. Elle parle juste à Spike ou à personne. La chose dont elle a le moins besoin maintenant est de son petit ami, qu'elle pense n'est plus intéressé par elle après juste 150 ans, pour lui hurler dessus ! Donc, tu veux que je lui fasse passer quelque chose ? » Delia a demandé, si un regard pourrait tuer, il serait de la poussière,

« Je suis... Je suis... Je suis désolé. » Angélus dit, Delia va à sa chambre où Buff et Will étaient. Angélus est parti pour manger, mais il termine chez Willy a la place.

Angélus s'assied au bar et Willy vient, « Angélus, mon gars! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » Willy pose le verre qu'il nettoyait.

« Sang. » Willy regarde Angélus et voit ce qui ressemble à un Angélus fatigué,

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? On croirai qu'un camion t'as écrasé ! » Il remet à Angélus un verre de sang.

« Ne jamais vivre avec trois femmes ! »

« Quoi ? J'ai pensé qu'il y avait seulement une ? »

« Tandis que j'étais a LA, Buff a transformé les amis féminins de la tueuse et quand je suis venu à la maison ce soir, j'ai demandé si elle était folle. Ses yeux sont devenus larges et aqueux, alors elle a couru de la pièce. Tous ses enfants m'ont blâmé. Je lui ai dit quelques mots et je suis celui blâmer ! » Il finit le verre et Willy le remplit à nouveau,

« Il semble que tu étais assez dur sur la petite dame. Les dames, même les vampires sont très facilement bouleverser; laisse la se calmer pendant quelques jours. »

« Merci, Willy. Je vais rentrer. »

**Laissez un commentaire ! Merci.**


	4. FLEURS ROUGES COMME LE SANG

**Salut désolé du petit retard mais voila la suite.**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Venetia quitte le Bronze, quand elle rentre dans une autre fille.

« Désolé ! » Elle dit comme elle est sur le point de partir quand l'autre fille chuchote dans son oreille,

« Vous êtes la tueuse, hein ? » C'est quand Vinnie le calcul; la fille dans qui elle est rentrée est un vampire. Ils vont à l'extérieur et Vinnie se prépare pour lutter, mais le vampire dit,

« Hé, mon nom est Darla. Je veux vous aider ! » La bouche de Vinnie baisse par terre, alors elle dit,

« Ouais, c'est ça ! Vous voulez vous battre ou non ? » Darla s'éloigne,

« Non ! » Elle disparaît,

« Et j'ai pensé que j'avais vu des choses bizarre ! » Vinnie dit comme elle s'est dirigée vers l'appartement d'Adams.

- - - - - - - -

« C'était si bizarre ! » Elle dit à son observateur,

« Tu as dit qu'elle t'as dit son nom, quel était son nom ? »

« Darla ! De toute façon, elle est juste partie en courant quand j'ai demandé si elle était ici … » Elle voit le visage de son observateur,

« Quoi ? » Elle n'a pas aimé comment elle pourrait parfois lire Adam comme un livre ouvert. C'était probablement l'observateur le plus ennuyeux a avoir jamais existé !

« Rien, bien peut-être quelque chose. Attend ici. » Il sort probablement pour prendre un livre jaunie et moisi.

- - - - - - - -

An manoir, Delia et Will sont a l'extérieur avec Spike obtenant quelque chose pour eux et Buff. Elle ne sortait toujours pas de la chambre de Delia. C'était une belle chambre, des murs peints en rouge, de lourds rideaux rouges de velours et tout le reste dans des couleurs rouges et noirs aussi. Elle aime évidemment le rouge, comme Darla.

Il y avait un coup à la porte,

« Qui est ce ? » Buff demande mais elle sait que c'est Angélus, il pourrait avoir été le Fléau de l'Europe, mais quand il lui est venu, elle l'a envelopper autour de ses doigts,

« C'est moi, Angélus. » Qu'est ce qui m'a fait venir ici, frapper à la porte et faire des excuses !

« Part ! » Elle crie, en fixant la fenêtre, attendant ses enfants pour revenir,

« Excellent ! Je suis parti ! J'ai juste voulu dire que 'je suis désolé et que je ne me désintéresse pas de toi, j'ai juste étais occupé' ! » Il dit alors repare a sa chambre à coucher, leur lit allait être vide ce soir,

Ouais, ouais ! Occupé, pendant les cinquante dernières années ! A pensée Buffy,

Quand Spike, Delia et Will rentrent à la maison avec un repas pour Buff, un type mignon, des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus, probablement au lycée. Spike reste quand les filles vont à la chambre de Delia.

« Hé ! Nous sommes de retour ! Buff ? Viv ? Maman ? Où est tu ? »

« Que fait tu, amour ? » Angélus demande a Buff qui regarde fixement le plafond de leur chambre,

/ La tueuse a beaucoup de visages comme des masques, si vous n'êtes pas prudents, elle vous prendra au piège dans son filet. Vous ne remarquerez pas jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop tard. Alors vous ne pourriez pas vouloir vous échapper de son filet. La blonde aidera la fille cheveux sombre! /

« Qui est la tueuse, bébé. Que veux tu dire beaucoup de visages et une blonde ? » Il lui demande, elle se lève et commence à marcher à la porte,

« J'aime les fleurs qui sont rouges comme le sang ! » Avec ça elle laisse la chambre,

« Je regrette qu'elle ne puisse pas être plus spécifique quand elle est comme ça. » Il se lève et va après elle. Il est juste de la porte quand Delia s'approche de lui,

« Sais tu ou est Buff ? Elle n'était pas dans ma chambre. » Elle dit inquiété,

« Ouais, elle était avec moi, alors elle a dit quelque chose de la tueuse et une blonde. Sais tu ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? » Il demande comme ils vont après elle,

« Ouais, nous l'avons déjà dit ! Venetia la tueuse et bien, nous avons en quelque sorte oubliés de vous dire qu'elle a une sœur qui est blonde et sa meilleur ami est aussi blonde. Leurs noms sont Lavinia et Harmonie. Harmonie est la meilleure amie et Lavinia la sœur de V. Pourquoi ? »

« Buff a dit quelque chose de la tueuse, un filet et l'aide d'une blonde et d'autres truc. » Il dit à Delia comme ils voient Buff dehors dans le jardin,

« Combien de temps va-t-elle rester comme ça ? » Harm était une chienne totale et parfois Vinnie aussi,

« Pas sûr ! Parfois des heures, parfois des jours. » Ils s'étendent où Buffy danse autour du jardin,

« Angélus …! » Elle jette ses mains autour de son cou,

« Pourquoi nous n'avons pas de fleurs ? » Elle avait une robe longue en soie noire,

« Parce que nous ne pouvons pas être dehors au soleil et nous occuper d'elles … »

« Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper d'elles la nuit ? »

« Nous avons d'autres choses à faire a ce moment la, comme manger et s'amuser. » Il s'assied sur un banc qui est dans le jardin,

« En ce qui concerne un jardinier ? » Delia demande à Angélus,

« Quelqu'un finirait probablement par manger le jardinier. » Buffy est maintenant couché dans l'herbe, regardant les étoiles. Elle commence à rire sottement; Angélus s'assit à côté d'elle dans l'herbe,

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, Buff ? »

**Voila, un commentaire ?**


	5. TRESSES ET FLEURS

**Le chapitre suivant est arrivé.**

**Chapitre 5 :**

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, Buff ? »

« Les étoiles ressemblent aux diamants du ciel. Tout scintillant et brillant. La lune comme un fromage a demi mangé. » Elle rit sottement un peu plus et ensuite elle se met sur Angélus et l'embrasse,

« Prend moi au Bronze ! J'ai faim et je veux danser ! »

« Bien, bébé ! Allons nous changé. » Il dit, elle rentre pour se changer,

- - - - - - - -

« Au revoir, maman ! Je vais au Bronze avec Xander et Oz ! » Sa mère, Lillian O'Keefe, sort de la salle de séjour,

« Ne rentre pas trop tard, il y a école demain et tu sais comment ça ennuie ton père quand tu rentre à la maison trop tard. À propos, où Cordelia et Willow ont elles été ces derniers jours ? » Sa mère lui demande ne comprenant pas combien ça la blesse, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être là pour les protéger,

« Elles ont été malades. Au revoir, Vi ! » Elle crie à sa sœur, qui regardait Charmed dans la salle de séjour,

« S'il te plaît, Vinnie ! Je peux venir avec toi ? » Vi vient dans le couloir,

« NON ! Tu as entendu ce que maman a dit et je ne serais pas longue de toute façon ! » Elle part pour le Bronze, après le Bronze, elle a dû patrouiller. Donc, elle serait probablement au Bronze pendant juste une demi heure, ensuite hors de là ou elle sauterait peut-être la patrouille et irai a une fête dont elle savait.

Buff avait traîné son compagnon et ses enfants avec elle au Bronze pour danser. Buff portait une robe en soie blanche, courte. Elle avait plusieurs, petites tresses avec des fleurs rouges qui avaient pris a Delia une heure pour tresser et mettre les fleurs dedans. Angélus portait sa marque déposée noire, Spike était bien, dans ses vêtements. Delia portait un corset rouge foncé qu'elle avait emprunté a Buff et une jupe en soie rouge clair. Elle avait aussi des tresses dans ses cheveux avec des fleurs, seulement les fleurs étaient blanches. Willow avait une robe verte foncé avec des fleurs brodées blanches et des perles. Ses cheveux comme Delia et Buff sauf qu'elle avait des fleurs bleues. Elles avaient toutes des colliers de perle et des boucles d'oreille en saphir. Buff dansait avec Angélus, Will avec Spike et Delia avec un certain type.

« Tu dois être riches ! » Il indique à ses boucles d'oreille. Quand ils sont à l'extérieur du Bronze, elle répond,

« Je suppose que oui. » Elle fait couler ses canines dans son cou et le draine,

- - - - - - - -

Xander, Oz et Vinnie entrent au Bronze, quand ils sont presque à leur table, ils voient sur la piste de danse Buffy, Angélus, Spike et Willow. Oz est abasourdi en voyant Willow dans sa robe et les fleurs bleues dans ses cheveux. Alors ils voient Cordelia se diriger vers les quatre autres,

« Pouvez-vous voir leurs cheveux dans ces tresses avec des fleurs blanches, rouges et bleus ? C'est siiii cool. » Vinnie dit aux types, ça, Oz a pensé que Buff était le vampire par qui Vinnie a été la plus intéressé. Ils s'assoient à leur table,

« Donc, vous ai-je dit ce qu'Adam a dit de Darla ? » Elle demande aux types comme elle observe Angélus dansant avec Buffy, vous pourriez dire qu'elle était jalouse de Buffy. Il pourrait être un vampire, mais il est un vampire CANON ! Buff est une chanceuse vampire-fille-femme-demon-quelque chose ! Mais je ne resterais pas si longtemps avec un type.

« Vinnie ! » Xander dit pour la dixième fois a peu prés et agitant ses mains devant ses yeux,

« Quoi ? » Elle sort de ses pensées,

« Qui est Darla ? » Oz a demandé, volant un coup d'œil a Willow dansant avec Spike. Elle avait du bon temps, Il aurait donné tout pour juste une minute avec l'ancienne Willow, la non-vampire Willow,

« Darla ? Oh, ouais ! Elle, eh bien, elle avait probablement 140-150 ans où elle a engendré Angélus. Il est probablement d'Irlande, je pense qu'Adam a dit, Elle a autour de 400 ans maintenant. Adam a parlé si vite et bien la plupart du temps je ne l'ai pas compris. Vous êtes les gens de recherche. Je suis juste la tueuse, je tue des choses. Bien, quand Angélus avait, je pense comme 75-82 ans. Darla, Angélus et Annette étaient en Angleterre quand il a rencontré cette tueuse appelé Vivian Chambers. Elle n'était pas comme les autres tueuses, parce qu'elle était médium. » Elle regarde Angélus et Buffy partir avec les autres, ils s'embrassent avant qu'ils ne sortent de la boite, je sais que c'est un mauvais vampire, mais il est juste si kissable! ?

« Mais qu'est ce que ça a avoir avec Darla ? » Oz demande, il voit comment Vinnie regarde Buff et Angélus,

« Huh ? Bien, un petit moment après qu'il l'ai rencontré, il l'a engendré. Mais il y avait ce laps de temps ou il agissait bizarrement mais alors il était lui même de nouveau. Vivian est son vrai nom mais elle aime être appelée Buffy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Bien, évidemment Darla était tout à fait jalouse et possessive d'Angélus. Comme, une chose de 'je l'ai fait, il est le mien.'. Vous savez ? Mais il n'a pas regardé Darla après qu'il ai engendré Viv, alors une nuit il est venu à la maison avec un casse-croûte pour Darla. Probablement ne sachant pas que ce casse-croûte était le fiancé d'une sorcière puissante et cette sorcière a reconstitué l'âme de Darla. Adam ne m'a pas dit comment la sorcière savait, mais Buff pourrait lui avoir dit. Je pense que c'est tout, oh et elle aime aider les gens. » Elle prend une gorgée du soda de Xander,

« Savons-nous par qui elle a été engendré et où elle est ? » Oz a demandé a la tueuse, son ami qui allait obtenir des ennuis si elle a continué à regarder Angélus de cette manière,

« Umh, un certain vampire de maître, qui même avant qu'il ne soit engendré était une vrai bête. C'est probablement pourquoi il a vécu si longtemps. Je ne sais pas si il est de la poussière maintenant ou pas. Darla est de Virginie ou quelque part aux Etats-Unis » Elle dit, prend ensuite une autre gorgée du soda de Xander.

**Voila, des ennuis en perspective pour Buffy et ses amis ? Les commentaires me font traduire plus vite !**


	6. QUI ETES VOUS ?

**Salut mise a jour en avance parce que j'aurais pas accès a internet debut aout, attendez vous a une autre mise a jour en debut de semaine prochaine, désolé !**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Quand les cinq vampires sont en chemin pour leur maison, avec un arrêt pour manger un morceau, Will marche avec Angélus et Buff,

« Tu as vu comment la tueuse te regardé, mon ami ? Tu pourrais l'utiliser dans ton intérêt. Je veux dire, si tu as un plan ! » Elle ralentit ainsi elle est marche avec Delia et Spike,

« Elle t'aime, comme je t'ai aimé ! Quand j'étais humaine ! Mais elle n'est pas comme moi ! Tu ne lui feras pas ce que tu m'as fait et tu ne me traitera pas comme Darla, n'est ce pas, Angélus ? » Buffy s'arrête et examine ses yeux noisettes, ce qu'elle voit est quelque chose comme un regard malveillant dans ses yeux,

« Bien sûr que non, bébé. Une tueuse est assez. » Ils marchent au parc pour trouver un autre casse-croûte. Une folle en plus. Mais je n'ai pas dit que je ne jouerais pas un peu avec la tueuse, après ça je laisserai probablement Spike la tuer. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour elle, mais je pourrais la faire penser que c'est le cas, alors elle ne pourrait pas être tellement sur ses gardent avec moi.

- - - - - - - -

Quand Venetia est rentrée son père était à la maison aussi, Henry O'Keefe, c'est un avocat à Los Angeles

« Hé, papa ! As tu gagné ? » Elle demande avec un peu de souci faux comme elle se dirige vers la cuisine, où sa sœur et mère étaient.

« Ouais, mais je ne suis pas si sûr que mon client était totalement innocent. » Vinnie avait arrêté d'écouter après 'ouais',

« Hé, maman ! Hé, Vi ! Comment votre soirée a-t-elle été ? » Elle demande comme elle trouve du pain et quelque chose pour mettre dessus. Comme si je m'en souci !

« Comme d'hab; regarder la télé, faire des devoirs, manger, regarder la télé, discuter au téléphone, manger, regarder la télé. » Sa sœur dit comme elle se dirige vers sa chambre en haut. Vinnie la suit, quand dans la chambre de sa sœur,

« Je sais qu'il est un vampire et a une petite amie depuis environ 150 ans ou quelque chose. Mais il est si mignon, on pourrais juste le manger. Bien qu'il ai engendré cette chienne qui a engendré Cordy et Will. »

Sa sœur savait le secret de Vinnie, mais leurs parents étaient totalement dans l'obscurité,

« Ma fille, Tu dois te trouver un copain. Et tu ne peux pas continuer à te blâmer pour ce qui leur est arrivé. Tu ne pouvais pas être à deux endroits en même temps. » Vinnie regardait le plancher avec des yeux larmoyants. Je suis fatigué d'être l'ange ici !

« Je sais, mais … » Sa sœur soutient sa main,

« Aucun mais ! Ne t'arrête pas sur le passé, ça te tuera. » Il y a un coup à la porte, alors leur mère apparaît,

« C'est l'heure de se coucher, Lavinia. Tu as tout préparé pour l'école ? »

« Oui, maman ! Bonne nuit, Vinnie. » Vinnie et leur mère sortent.

_- - - - - - - -_

_La nuit suivante :_

« J'ai faim ! Je veux sortir ! Peux tu m'accompagner, Angélus ? » Elle danse dehors dans le jardin, dans une robe bleu foncé a fleurs, ses cheveux sont attachées et quelques mèches sont lâches, encadrant son visage. Cordy vient vers elle, habillé d'un pantalon en cuir et un haut violet,

« Je t'accompagnerai, maman. Où veux tu aller ? » Elle s'assied sur le banc à côté de Buff,

« Umh, quelque part de calme ! » Ils partent pour aller quelque part de calme, quand ils sont là, ils mangent leur repas et sont en route pour la maison,

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Vivian ? Où est Angélus ? Tu ne l'as pas encore tué, n'est-ce pas ? » Ils se tournent pour voir une fille asiatique dans une robe chinoise courte, rouge,

« Désolé, elle n'est pas un très raisonnable pour le moment. Qui êtes vous ? »

« Elle a eu une vision ou quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » La fille demande à Cordy, elle sait que la fille est un vampire, un peu curieuse quoique,

« Qui êtes vous ? » Buff avait erré quelque part, cherchant probablement le dessert,

« Oh, comment c'est grossier de ma part. Mon nom est Mai-lee. J'ai 100 ans, quel âge avez-vous ? » Buffy revenait maintenant en léchant ses lèvres,

« Quelques jours ! Ainsi, qui vous as engendré ? Angélus, Darla, Buffy ? Qui ? » Buff regarde Mai-lee pour la première fois,

« Mai-lee ? Que fais tu ici ? » Trois vampires commencent à marcher vers le manoir,

« Bel endroit, Buff. Combien vivent ici ? Vous pensez que je pourrais rester quelques nuits ? »

Elle demande comme elles marchent dans la maison,

« Bien, il y a moi et Angélus, William, Cordelia … » Elle est interrompue par Delia,

« C'est moi! » La brunette dit s'indiquant avec sa main,

« …Et Willow. À propos, n'importe quelles nouvelles d'Annette. Aux dernières nouvelles elle était a la Nouvelle Orléans. » Spike entre dans la salle de séjour par la cuisine étant suivi par Angélus,

« Mai-lee ! Toujours aussi belle ! Comment tu vas ? » Angélus entre où chacun se trouve,

« Même ici, Mai ! Sœur, que fais tu ici ? » Il marche jusqu'à mai et l'étreint,

« J'ai entendu que vous étiez ici, j'ai décidé de passer. Ta copine semble être un peu sur le côté fou ce soir ! » Elle indique à Buffy parlant à elle-même,

« Tu sais, je plaisantais. Elle est mon ami. Maintenant, où est William ? » Spike était sortie pour manger un morceau,

« Il préfère Spike ! » Will dit comme elle entre,

« Vous devez être Willow ! » Mai serre la main de Will,

« Qui êtes vous ? » Will regarde Angélus, alors Delia et ensuite à un ou se tient Buffy,

« Elle est la sœur d'Angélus ! Ils ont étaient tous les deux engendré par Darla. » Buffy se lève et s'approche d'Angélus,

**Voila un commentaire ?**


	7. BEGUINS

**Voila comme prevu le chapitre suivant avant mon absence. **

**Chapitre 7 :**

« Je suis un peu inquiet de ce que Oz m'a dit, Venetia. » Adam dit comme il prend lunettes et utilise un mouchoir pour les nettoyer, un signe qui montre qu'il est inquiet ou fatigué.

« Qu'est ce que Oz vous a dit qui cause que vous nettoyez vos lunettes ? » Elle dit indiquant Adams,

« L'autre nuit quand vous étiez au Bronze il a vu comment tu as regardé Angélus. N'essaie rien de stupide ! C'est le vampire le plus vicieux que tu connaîtras jamais. » Il remet ses lunettes et s'assied,

« Ce que Oz a pensé qu'il a vu était juste son imagination ! »

Non, ce n'était pas ! Mais je ne peux pas dire ça à Adam. Il deviendrais dingue et ruinerais mon plan.

Elle est si mignonne quand elle nie des choses. Bien, elle est toujours belle a mes yeux. Arrête ça, Adam ! Elle est ta tueuse et tu est son observateur. Agis comme tel. Mais elle ne saura jamais maintenant puisqu'elle semble avoir le béguin pour Angélus.

- - - - - - - -

« Je vais juste vérifier ce magasin, alors je vais à la maison. Ne m'attend pas, Will ! » Delia a dit comme elle s'est dirigée vers un magasin de magie nommé 'Black crow'.

« Attend, Delia ! Depuis quand vas tu dans des magasins de magie ? » Will a été embarrassé, Delia ne savait rien de la magie.

« Bien ! Tu peux trouver des choses agréables là. Des bougies et des trucs comme ça. Bien ? » Elle se dirige vers le magasin et se trouve a l'intérieur avant que Will n'ait une occasion de répondre,

« Je suppose ! » Will dit à elle même,

Delia avait rencontré Serefine il y a une semaine et elles étaient devenus de bonnes amies. Mais personne ne le savait, elle a voulu quelque chose de quoi personne d'autre n'a su.

Serefine est derrière le magasin, elle avait la peau bronzée, des yeux gris-vert, était un peu plus grande que Delia et avait les cheveux noirs comme du jais qui ont atteint son derrière. Son choix de vêtements était très hippie. Sur quelqu'un d'autre, Delia dirait que c'était un désastre de la mode mais ça adapté Serefine parfaitement.

« Hé ! » Delia a dit à Sere, qui n'avait pas remarqué Delia derrière elle,

« Oh ! Hé, Delia. Je lisais juste un livre très intéressant, donc je ne t'ai pas remarqués. » Sere savait que Delia était un vampire.

Mais un beau vampire et un agréable aussi, ou est-ce qu'elle était seulement agréable à sa famille et Sere ?

Elles se sont toutes les deux assise a l'arrière du magasin.

Delia portait un pantalon en cuir noir et un haut couleur pêche.

Serefine avait une jupe rose et blanche gracieuse et une chemise ample jaune pâle.

« Tu vas essayer de m'apprendre quelques charmes simples, n'est-ce pas ? » Delia regarde Serefine avec un regard qui dit 'n'est ce pas ?',

« Oui ! Oui, j'essayerai. Ma mémoire n'est pas très bonne. Commencerons-nous ? » Elle se lève pour obtenir un de ses livres,

« Oui. Bien sûr, commençons. »

Ils commencent à faire quelques charmes faciles et Delia apprend rapidement.

Buff et Angélus sont a l'extérieur quand Will rentre à la maison, seulement Spike est a la maison.

Il dormait sur le divan. Il se réveille quand Will entre.

« Où est Delia ? » Il demande à la vampire seule, il a été sûr qu'elles étaient parties ensemble, peut-être qu'elles ont eu une dispute.

« Elle est allée au magasin de magie appelé 'Black crow', mais je ne comprend pas ? Delia ne connaît rien a la magie. Elle a dit 'tu peux acheter des bougies et des trucs comme ça' je veux dire elle a probablement raison, mais pourquoi les acheter là et pas ailleurs ? » Elle s'écroule sur le sofa, Spike est assis maintenant.

« Peut-être qu'elle est intéressée par quelqu'un qui travaille là. » Spike suggère, Will est fatigué et met sa tête sur l'épaule de Spike.

Spike prend un souffle inutile.

« Mais qui, la seule qui travaille là est la propriétaire, Serefine… » Spike regarde maintenant Will, qui s'était levé, il voit dans ses yeux un rougeoiement,

« À moins que, elle ne soit intéressée par Serefine ! » Elle s'assied et met sa tête de nouveau sur son épaule.

« Spike ? » Will demande, déplaçant sa tête pour examiner ses yeux,

« Est-ce que tu est inconfortables avec ma tête sur ton épaule ? » Elle examine ses yeux et trouve sa réponse,

« Bien, Will. Tu vois, tu est juste si belle et bien … » Il ne peut pas finir parce que Willow a commencé à l'embrasser.

- - - - - - - -

_La nuit suivante :_

Buff s'est remise de la vision et est maintenant aussi raisonnable qu'elle peut être, elle est au Bronze avec Will, Spike et Delia. Angélus avait encore du aller quelque part pour une certaine affaire.

Elle a vu ce type la regarder.

Il était de sa taille, des yeux bleu-vert et des cheveux bruns

**Voila la suite a mon retour, laissez un commentaire en attendant !**


	8. QUI EST ANNETTE

**Voila le dernier chapitre est enfin arrivé.**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Sebastian regarde fixement cette fille. Elle était une beauté. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour la décrire. Cheveux blonde, yeux verts, sa taille.

Elle porté un jeans usé taille basse et un haut qui dit 'superbe' avec une étoile au dessous. Elle ne porte aucun bijou à part une bague sur sa main droite.

Elle se dirige vers lui, un sourire sur son visage.

Tout à coup, il s'est senti gêné.

Buff avait décidé de voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant de ce type qui l'avait regardée,

« Hé. Je suis Vivian Chambers, mais tous le monde m'appelle Buffy. » Elle offre la main avec la bague.

Il la prend et la secoue.

Il voit maintenant quel genre de bague elle porte,

C'est un très, très cher anneau claddagh.

Il en avait vu quelques uns dans un musée à Dublin, quand il avait été là avec son ex petite amie.

La couronne est vers l'extérieur et le cœur est vers l'intérieur. Et l'anneau est sur sa main droite. Qu'a-t-il signifié déjà ? Ouais, impliqué avec quelqu'un.

« Pourquoi ? » Il demande.

Elle prend une place à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Elle regarde le type, étonné.

« Pourquoi vous appellent-ils Buffy ? » Soudainement il est très nerveux, la manière qu'elle le regardait.

« Mon compagnon a commencé à m'appeler comme ça et c'est resté. »

« Votre compagnon ? Où est il ? » Il demande, un peu trop fort.

« Il est toujours occupé ! Vous voulez danser ? »

Angélus vient de rentrer au manoir et il semble que tous le monde soit sortie.

Il lit un livre, quand il y a un coup à la porte. Il repose le livre sur la table et va à la porte.

Quand il ouvre la porte, il y a une femme là, les cheveux roux, des yeux bruns et presque aussi grande que lui.

« Annette ? »

« Hé, Angélus ! Seul a la maison ? Où est ta copine ? La folle ! Déjà fatigué de toi ? » Elle marche dans le manoir et s'assied sur le divan.

Angélus ferme la porte et s'assois sur une chaise,

« Pourquoi est tu ici, Annette ? » Il demande à la femme sur le divan, elle est sur le point de répondre, quand Buff, Will et Delia entre.

« Qui est ce, Buffy ? » Will indique la femme rousse sur le divan, Buff se transforme dans son visage de vampire,

« Annette ! Sort ! » Elle crie à la femme, qui se lève et s'approche de Buff avec son visage de vampire aussi.

Elle dit fort et clair, « Très bien ! », mais chuchote alors dans l'oreille de Buffy donc seulement Buff peut entendre.

« Souviens toi juste qui est venu d'abord ! » Ann sort.

« Qui est Annette ? » Will demande.

Adam est à la bibliothèque de Sunnydale high, lisant et rêvassant sur lui et Venetia. Il entend quelqu'un entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Là se tient une fille asiatique dans un jeans et un t-shirt.

Il lève les yeux et souris.

« Salut, mon nom est Adam Winters. Qui pourriez-vous être ? » Il indique un siège pour que la fille puisse s'asseoir.

« Mon nom est Mai-lee et … » Elle hurle quand sa main commence à brûler à cause de la croix sur la table.

« …Vous êtes un vampire. » Il dit comme il prend un pieu et une bouteille d'eau bénite comme elle enlève sa main de la table.

« Et je veux vous aider ! » Elle dit, espérant qu'elle ai semblé honnête.

Adam la regarde sur les bords de ses lunettes.

« Pourquoi ? » Il n'est pas sûr qu'il doive avoir confiance en elle.

« Bien … » Elle commence à lui dire pourquoi.

**FIN**

**Désolé que ça soit comme ça que ça se finisse l'auteur avait prévue deux suites mais hélas ne l'ai a pas fini et ne compte pas le faire mais j'espére que ça ne vous empechera pas de laisser un commentaire !**


End file.
